


Digging Round the Deep

by Lunarmiel (Triplesoul)



Category: Naruto
Genre: First chapter reads as reader-insert, Gen, OC centric, Sakura Replacement, Self-Insert, Title Subject to Change, but its also sort of a, but sakura is still there!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triplesoul/pseuds/Lunarmiel
Summary: Kaori meant to become a desk ninja. Or get stuck on gate duty. In fact, all Kaori wanted was to be average and be vaguely guaranteed income.This was not what happened.





	Digging Round the Deep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking a chance on this fic! Hope you like it (^^)ｂ  
> (Unedited)

Kumiko has never had any other person to compare your growth to, which is probably why she never realizes that you’re a little too smart, a little too aware, and a little too advanced for children your age. It also might not help that she is struggling to make ends meet for the two of you and thus having to hand you off to friends who also did not have much experience with children in order to really question why you are how you are. You don’t begrudge her that, because she’s not even really an adult yet and you’re not really a kid even if you physically are one. You can recognize that she’s trying her best to provide and care for you as best as she knows how, even if it’s not the easiest route.

It’s not as though she has any choice, from what you’ve gathered, if she wants to keep you around. Your parents died five years ago or so during the Kyuubi attack and you are all Kumiko has left of them. It’s admirable that she has never once resented you for surviving when they did not. You’re not so sure you’d be such a forgiving person, even if you hadn’t been reborn into this mess.

-

You were born two months early, in early October to two civilians. While your mother was still recovering from a very difficult birth, the Kyuubi escaped and attacked. With both of your chakra systems especially fragile and healing, the sudden onset of oppressive killing intent further damaged them and moved you both into a more precarious position. Miraculously, you did manage to survive the night and grew to be a healthy baby as time went on. Your mother did not.

Your father was also a casualty of that night, in the wrong place at the wrong time, and it was your older sister who was left to identify him in the aftermath of the night.

You were born October Eighth and nearly died with your parents two days later. 

You don’t remember any of that night, but Kumiko never expected you to and would eventually tell you this when asked. You are not sure if knowing is better than not.

-

Ninja tend to have pretty reliable income,you think, what with a steady stream of missions or the consistency of gate duty and desk jobs where they give other ninja missions.

Ninja have pretty reliable income, if at the cost of a shorter life expectancy, but you’ve already died once; what’s so scary about dying a second time?

“Kumiko-nee.” you call, turning your sister’s attention away from the bills amassed on the table in front of her. When she fully registers you standing in the doorway, she turns away from them to face you and brings her head down to your level, hands resting on her knees.

“Kaori-chan,” she says, with a furrow beginning to crease her brow, ” you should be in bed, it’s late now.”

You spare a quick glance to the pile of bills again, inhale, and square your tiny shoulders.

“Oneesan.” you try again, this time meeting her eyes.

“I want to be a ninja.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! More to come, hopefully: next chapter should be the start of canon! And with that I'd like to ask if the chapter should start with the scene where Naruto enters class after vandalizing the Hokage monument or with teams being assigned? Let me know what you think, on both the chapter and how you'd like the next one to start.
> 
> See you next chapter!


End file.
